Straw Into Gold
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: You know that old story about Rumpelstiltskin where at the end the poor guy explodes and the miller’s daughter lives happily ever after as queen? Well forget that story, because that's not how this one goes. AU and OOC Full summary inside
1. The Failed HalfBaked Plan

**Straw into Gold**

**Or**

**Rivenstiltskin**

**Summary:**** You know that old story about Rumpelstiltskin where at the end the poor guy explodes and the miller's daughter lives happily ever after as queen? Well forget that story, because that isn't how this one is going to go. Starring Riven as Rumpelstiltskin, Flora as the Miller's daughter and Helia as the King. Yeah it's Flora Riven, AU, and a bit OOC.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Winx Club or any version of Rumpelstiltskin. But I do own the ashes to the mill.**

**Part one: The Failed Half-Baked Plan**

**O**nce upon a time in a small town far way that no one has heard of, long before the days of fire departments and home owner's insurance there lived a miller and his daughter, Flora. They were a small but reasonably happy family and the mill made enough money to keep the bills paid and even allowed them luxuries like strawberry printed skirts and plants. Unfortunately this all ended when the mill burned down.

It was all tragically sudden, one minute they had a home and income- the next minute they were out on the streets with nothing but the clothes on their backs. No money, nor any way of making money. Not even the possibility of ever getting money again unless one of them came up with a plan.

Now, the miller had been a very prosperous miller. He was probably a very good father as well, but his planning skills were more than just slightly lacking. In fact they were terrible.

The miller's plan consisted of him and his daughter sitting by the side of the road and waiting until someone who looked wealthy passed by. When this happened the miller would then announce: "My daughter can spin straw into gold. Is that not amazing?" After catching the person's interest "And who wouldn't be interested?" the miller had argued- he would say- "Give her but three gold pieces and she'll spin a barn full of straw into gold for you."

If the rich person was still interested, the miller would then explain that his daughter's magic only worked by moonlight. "You must leave her alone and she must have no disturbances what so ever all night long. And by dawn all the straw shall be spun into gold."

"I'm afraid I don't understand father." Flora replied respectfully after the miller had told her his idea. "This plan of yours is a bit flawed. I can't even spin wool into thread let alone straw into gold. The last spinning wheel I touched broke. I have no idea…."

"No, no, no." The miller interrupted shaking his head. "You don't get it."

"Yes, father that's what I just said."

"Then listen, Flora." The miller explained carefully. "The plan is that after we receive our payment, we'll run away in the middle of the night to another province."

"That's stealing, which you've always said was wrong." Flora pointed out frowning. "What kind of role model are you? Teaching your child to lie and steal from people? You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Yes, you're right about that Flora. What I'm making you do is wrong." Her father admitted. "But, we shall use that gold to build a new mill. Then once that mill is up and running successfully, we'll save the extra money and repay the person who we stole it from. So technically we're not really stealing, we're just borrowing without telling the person."

Flora still didn't like the idea, but since she had no job experience beyond milling and being a daughter, she agreed.

So Flora and her father sat on the side of the road and waited for a rich person to pass by. As bad luck would have it the first person to pass by was the richest person in the town- okay make that the country- King Helia (1).

"Oh crap." Flora muttered to herself recognizing the royal emblem on the carriage doors. "Father, maybe we should wait for the next one."

But if the miller was bad at making plans, he was even worse at changing his course of action once he'd started. Standing in the middle of the road, waving his arms high above his head the miller called out, "My daughter can spin straw into gold! If you give us three gold pieces, she shall spin a whole barn full of straw into gold for you!"

The king gave the signal for his driver to stop the horses. "You," he called, leaning out of the window. "Both of you…er... people, come closer." The king wore fine robes of rich plum silk embroidered with jewels and gold thread. He had more gold rings on his fingers than he had fingers and his wig, which was heavily perfumed, was made up of thick black ringlets veiling his pale face. Helia drew an embroidered silk handkerchief from his embroidered doublet and placed it under his nose, for Flora and her father still smelled of the smoke from their burned down mill. "What did you say?" He ordered.

The miller wasn't sure if the king's question meant that he should now explain about how his daughter's magic only worked by the light of the moon or if the king was hard of hearing and needed everything repeated to him. Clearing his throat, he began in a loud voice, enunciating each word slowly. "My daughter can spin straw into gold. If you give us but three gold pieces, she shall…."

The king waved his bejeweled hand and cut the miller off abruptly. "Yes, yes. I heard all that. But if your daughter can spin straw into gold then why are you two dressed in rags?"

"That's a very good question." The miller replied slowly. "A very good question indeed. Why are we in rags?"

The miller hadn't anticipated this question. He was all ready to explain about how the moonlight was the only way that the magic could work. And now that he couldn't say that, he didn't know what to say. He hadn't thought about the possibility of someone questioning their appearance. _Perhaps_ thought the miller _I could explain that because of the new moon there hasn't been any moonlight_?

Helia dabbed at his nose then dropped the silk handkerchief into the muddy street. Since he never used a handkerchief more than once. After the old one fell into the muck he pulled out a new one from his sleeve then turned his attention back to the miller and his daughter. "Well, I'm waiting for an answer." You could almost hear 'you insignificant slug' at the end of that sentence.

"Our mill burned down and so did my spinning wheel." Flora supplied quickly as she gave her father a sharp jab in the side with her elbow.

"Yes," The miller agreed. "And since we have no spinning wheel, we have no way to spin straw into gold."

"Hmm," The king replied. "Very well then. You may follow me to the palace. Upon arrival you shall be provided with _six_ gold pieces and a spinning wheel along with plenty of straw." He then dropped his second handkerchief into the muddy road without even using it.

The miller nudged his daughter as they started following the carriage to the palace. "See, Flora," He said grinning. "I told you that this plan would work. And the king is even paying double what I asked."

"Yes," Flora replied dully, "So you did. And he is paying more than you asked." But she was still worried about the final outcome of this plan.

**Well, there's the first part. I hope you like it. I'll be writing the second part out after I load this. So please read and review.**

**Oh and if you like this story- check out either The Rumpelstiltskin Problem or The Brothers Grimm and the Sisters Weird by Vivian Vande Velde **

**1.) Yeah, I know artistic licensing. Trust me, I'm laughing too.**


	2. Meeting Rivenstiltskin

**Recap:** **The Miller and his daughter had been doing well for themselves, but then a fire burned down their mill and they have to figure out how to get money. The miller decided to make up a story that his daughter could spin straw into gold and the first person he told was the king. **

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Winx Club or any version of Rumpelstiltskin. Hell, I don't even own a spinning wheel!**

**Part Two: Meeting Rivenstiltskin**

Flora had been right to worry, for when they arrived at the palace the miller's already ragged plan began to fall apart at the seams.

Sky insisted that Flora do her spinning inside the palace itself instead of in the stables.

"But," The miller protested, "She must do her magic at night, by the light of the moon."

"Not to worry," Said the king. "The rooms on the fifth floor have windows to let in plenty of moonlight."

The miller struggled to catch his breath since it would be next to impossible to get Flora away from the palace if she was too high up. He tried again. "But if Flora is interrupted at _any _time the magic will reverse itself and the gold will turn back into straw."

"That won't be a problem. My servants shall lock her in her room and my _guards_ shall be posted _outside _the door to make sure she is not disturbed in any way."

Flora stomped on her father's foot to warn him not to say anything else that would worsen their already perilous situation.

"And of course, if she fails at her task, she loses her head in the morning." The king added, looking meaniningfuly at the miller. To his guards he said, "Take this man away and lock him up. See to it that he doesn't try any funny stuff, like trying to escape." As two large guards lead the miller away, Sky called out, "Come back tomorrow and I'll give you your six gold pieces…or your daughter's head."

"But…but…" The miller stuttered, but before he could think of anything else to say, he was dragged around a corner.

This left Flora alone for the first time in her life.

The king lead Flora up to a room that was as large as the entire mill had been. Servants brought in a sturdy looking spinning wheel and then load after load of straw until the whole room was filled from floor to ceiling, save for the small area surrounding the spinning wheel.

_How in the world and I going to get out of this mess_? Flora asked herself. She had hoped to sneak out the door while the servants were busy making the deliveries of that dammed straw, but someone was always watching her every move. Then after the palace guards had locked her in, she tried to pop open the lock with a hairpin like she'd heard about in stories. But all she'd gotten for her efforts was a bent hairpin. Flora couldn't have even climb out the window because even if it hadn't been so narrow, she was too high up. And even if she did manage to escape, what about her father?

Trying to make herself feel better, Flora started to curse and kicked at the spinning wheel knocking it over. The outburst didn't really do much except maybe raise her blood pressure, but she did feel a teensy bit better.

The servants hadn't bothered to feed her when they locked her up and now as the room began to grow steadily darker and the only light filling the room was from the moonlight streaming through the narrow window of her prison Flora hungrily added dinner to the list of meals she'd missed today.

Sitting on the stone floor, the last thing she wanted to start doing was crying, but that's exactly what Flora did- loudly.

After a while- after quite a long while- Flora used the sleeve of her blouse to rub her eyes and nose since she didn't posses a handkerchief, silk or otherwise. From behind her came the sound of someone clearing his throat discreetly. Out of the corner of her eye, Flora saw that whoever was behind her was holding out a handkerchief.

Without turning around, Flora tried to work out her explanation. "Well, you see." She began slowly. "Crying, well, it's necessary for the magic. The tears are… a lubricant for the straw… but as I'm sure you've been informed this only works when I'm completely alone and since you're watching I'm definitely _not_ alone. Also since you've been watching I won't be able to start this spell again until…." At this point Flora did turn around and she stopped talking mid-explanation.

She'd been expecting one of the king's servants or even the king himself. Instead, crouched behind her was a young man who was obviously not even human. In fact he was more like an elf. (1). Tall and slender, with pointy ears, pointy magenta hair and sparkling amethyst eyes, he'd been listening very attentively if somewhat disbelieving.

"Well, that certainly doesn't make much sense." He told her, but then he smiled warmly and Flora thought that he was handsome in a strange otherworldly way. He was quick to add, "But I do admire your quick thinking."

"Who are you?" Flora gasped in surprise, because even in her shocked state, she knew that the question, "what are you" would be rude. "What do you want? How in the world did you get here?"

The young elf paused a moment to consider the questions, then in the order they had been asked: "Rivenstiltskin. I heard you crying in my world and came to see what the matter was. And sideways, in between the particles."

"What did you say?" Flora asked disbelieving.

The elf raised his voice slightly and spoke clearer. "Rivenstiltskin. I heard you crying and…"

"No, no, no. I meant the part about… _sideways_?"

Rivenstiltskin nodded. "The world of humans and the world of magic exist side by side." He demonstrated by holding his hands out, his long slender fingers spread apart, and then he put his hands together, intertwining the fingers. "So that we're not taking up space that's being used by humans."- He was watching Flora skeptically as if suspecting that she didn't understand his meaning, which she didn't. "And vice versa."

"Oh," Flora said. "And you heard me crying in your world?"

"Well, you were crying rather loudly." the young elf explained gently.

Flora finally took the handkerchief he was offering and wiped her nose. She knew that blowing it would have been more effective, but it also was too noisy and undignified. "I don't usually cry. I know it's rather stupid, and it's not helpful because it doesn't do anything but give you a headache and it is rather unattractive as well… and."

"But I heard it." Rivenstiltskin pointed out. "And I came to see what was the matter. So, you see, sometimes crying does do more than give you a headache it can be helpful." He stood up straight and looked around the room. "Castle." He said as though he hadn't noticed before where he was. "Despite the straw, this is definitely a castle." He took a closer look at Flora. "However, you don't really look like a castle person."

"That's because I'm not a castle person," Flora admitted sullenly, "I'm a mill person. At least I was. But then the mill burned down, then my father told the king that I could spin straw into gold so that we could get a few gold pieces from him so we could rebuild our mill. We would have paid back the gold after we got the new mill up and running except that the king's guards took my father who knows where and locked me here and I have to spin all this straw into gold by dawn or he'll chop off both our heads."

"You can spin straw into gold?" Rivenstiltskin was obviously very impressed.

"No." Flora replied dully.

"Then, I think your plan is a bit flawed." Rivenstiltskin said.

"I know, that's why I was crying." Flora rested her face in her hands.

Rivenstiltskin started to place his hands over his ears. "You're not going to start crying again, are you?" He asked sounding worried.

"No." Flora replied. "You can go back where you came from. I won't bother you again."

But the young elf just stood where he was.

After a while he said, "You weren't _bothering_ me. I just wish I knew how to help you, that's all."

The sad thing was that even without raising her head to look at him, Flora could tell that Rivenstiltskin was truly sincere. Beyond helpless, but really very sincere about wanting to help her out of this predicament her father had gotten her into.

"I think it's really very admirable," He continued, "that you were going to pay back the money, even before the king gave it to you. But I have honestly never heard of _anyone _being able to spin straw into gold. I wouldn't have any idea where to start."

"That's alright," Flora said, trying to sound convincing. "I suppose that having your head chopped off is a lot more pleasant than starving to death. It's definitely quicker."

After a few minutes Rivenstiltskin spoke up, "I have an idea."

Flora finally looked up.

"We could throw all the straw out the window, then I could replace it with gold from my world. As long as it doesn't have to be spun out."

"I doubt the king would complain no matter what form the gold was in, but would you really be able to do that?"

Rivenstiltskin nodded. "In exchange."

"In exchange for what?" Flora asked curiously.

"What do you have?"

Flora thought for a moment. The mill had burnt down with all her possessions and all she had was her second best chemise and short gown and her earrings. The earrings, which were twenty-four karat gold hoops had been her mother's. "I have these gold earrings which belonged to my mother." Flora said, taking the earrings off and holding them out to Rivenstiltskin.

Rivenstiltskin looked from her to the earrings and back to her again. "You want me to substitute this straw into a room full of gold and you're offering me these earrings in exchange?"

Flora felt her face grow red with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking-"

"No, no." Rivenstiltskin said. "I didn't mean that…." Flora could tell that the young elf was genuinely distressed that he had upset her. "The earrings will be fine."

Flora handed them over, for even if he meant to take them and run away and never come back with the gold that he'd promised to replace the straw she certainly didn't think she'd be any worse off than she was at that moment.

**Well, another chapter over and done. Thanks for reading and reviewing- even you Lee. So, is Rivenstiltskin going to help Flora out? Or was he just a common thief? Well, you'll find out soon enough.**

**1.)****Technically the specialists aren't fairies so what **_**are**_** they? Riven is an elf for this story, deal with it.**


	3. Exchanging Straw for Gold

**Recap:**** Thanks to her father's botched plan, Flora is now stuck in a tower. Her loud crying brings the aide of Rivenstiltskin, a young elf who appears sideways through the particles. He offers to help Flora out, but will this plan malfunction just like the other one? **

**Note:**** Before I get started I'd like to offer a big thanks and no thanks to my car. It crapped out on me today at work and that's why I'm here writing instead.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the rights to anything in this story… **_**yet**_** but as soon as I find the Philosopher's stone (1), me and Signor Straffi are going to have a little talk.**

**Part Three: Exchanging Straw for Gold**

Much to Flora's surprise, Rivenstiltskin didn't run off with her earrings. The elf kept disappearing (sideways, he insisted, through the particles), but he always returned with gold cups, gold saucers even a gold chamber pot at one point assuring her each time that everything would be fine and that the king would allow her to keep her head where it was- firmly attached to her body.

Flora kept throwing straw out the window until the next thing she knew she heard the king's voice on the other side of the door calling out, "It's dawn. Prepare to meet your fate!" Flora threw the last armload of straw out the window and when she turned back, Rivenstiltskin was gone and the king was standing in the doorway blinking his large blue eyes in amazement.

"Well done," The king said taking a bit of snuff. "I must say: _very_ well done."

Before she could finish, the king gestured to one of his attendants who reached into a bag hanging from his belt. The king picked out six gold coins and dropped them, one by one, into Flora's hands.

"Thank you, your eminence." Flora replied curtsying. "Now, if your eminence wouldn't mind…."

"In fact," The king continued as though Flora hadn't spoken, stroking his chin, "this is so well done I think that I shall hire you for another night."

"What?" Flora gasped shocked. "But…"

The king gestured to another attendant. "Clean her up." He ordered. "Feed her. Keep her amused until tonight." He looked around the room appreciatively again. "Most impressive." He sighed happily gazing at the piles of gold objects.

None of this helped to improve Flora's mood.

The servants lead Flora down a hall into a bathing room where a tub of hot water and some scented soap had been placed. One maid helped the befuddled mill girl off with her old scorched clothing and Flora eagerly sunk into the tub and began to scrub off all of the sweat and soot.

After she was done with her bath another maid came in and helped Flora dress in a gown more elegant than anything she'd ever dreamed of wearing. Then a group of servants came in and laid out a feast for her, the most sumptuous food she had ever tasted on dishes of fine china etched in silver and set with sapphires. All day long successions of servants played harps and mandolins for her and sang songs, and brushed her hair until it shone like brown satin and manicured her nails. They were friendly towards her in every way. But when evening came, they locked her in a room even bigger than the first and filled, except for a three foot area around the spinning wheel, with straw.

Flora sank down into one of the numerous pies of straw. _Well_ she told herself, _with the exception of the threat of having your head chopped off, you've never had a better day_. Then she tried to tell herself that she was lucky to have had such a wonderful day, but she didn't feel very lucky. Instead Flora felt let down. All that gold that Rivenstiltskin had brought and here she was right back where she started from. It was kind of him to have tried to help, but it had all come to nothing. She rested her chin in her hands and growled angrily.

And looked up again when she felt a gentle touch on her arm. "I wasn't crying." She pointed out.

"No," Rivenstiltskin replied, "but this time I was looking for you." He walked around the room, or at least around the spinning wheel- which was the only part of the room with no straw heaped around it. "More straw into gold?" He observed. "Is the king still threatening to chop off your head?"

"Yep." Flora replied casually. She had already decided that one night of playing the victim was more than enough.

"Did he at least pay you for the last batch."

Flora held out the six gold pieces that the king had given her.

"Quite a bargain." Rivenstiltskin sank down next to her in the straw. "Offer them to me and I'll bring more gold."

Flora looked at him incredulously. "Offer you six gold pieces for a room full of gold? At least the earrings had some sentimental value."

Rivenstiltskin just grinned at her. "Offer them to me." He repeated

Flora gently placed the coins into his hand.

Then, just as they had done the previous night, Rivenstiltskin brought armloads of gold objects from between the particles while Flora tossed straw out the window. But this time the young woman knew that the king would be pleased so instead of worrying if her head would still be attached to her body in the morning she and Rivenstiltskin talked and laughed together as if they were old friends.

By the time the king had returned at dawn, all the straw was gone from the room and piles of more gold objects were in its place.

"Thank you very much." Flora whispered as they heard the key turn in the lock.

Rivenstiltskin bowed politely and then disappeared.

The door banged open.

"Well done!" the king exclaimed once again. "Truly amazingly well done!"

"Yes, thank you." Flora replied quickly. "And now I must be leaving or my father will be worri-"

"Nonsense," the king interrupted. "Your father is just fine. And we're having such a good time together I insist that you stay with me."

_If this is his idea of a good time I'd hate to be around when he has a bad time_. Flora thought to herself. Aloud she managed to squeak out, "_Stay_?"

"Of course," The king replied confidently. "Someone with your abilities would make an excellent queen."

"_Queen_?" Flora repeated dumbstruck.

The king gave a gracious nod. "Spin another roomful of straw into gold and we'll consider that your dowry. I'll marry you the following day."

"Oh my." Flora's hands flew to her face.

The king gestured to a nearby servant. "Dress her in the finest silks and jewels." He ordered. "Feed her off my own dishes. Treat her like a queen until tonight."

"But," Flora started. "But"

The king kissed her hands and swept out of the room in a cloud of expensive perfume.

The servants dressed Flora in a gown even richer and more resplendent than the one she was already wearing weighted down with seed pearls and rubies. The stomacher was embroidered with gold thread and decorated with countless precious stones. Diamond studded tortoise shell combs graced her long auburn hair which had been elaborately braided and strung with pearls. There were jewels hanging from her neck and ears; even stitched onto her shoes. And the servants laid out a banquet even more elaborate than the day before. The food was served on dishes of gold with diamonds and emeralds with gold cutlery and crystal goblets. And all day long the servants played music, read poetry and gave her a pedicure and were respectful towards her in every way. But when evening came they locked her in a bigger room than the night before filled to the ceiling beams with straw except around the spinning wheel.

"Rivenstiltskin," Flora said out loud as soon as she was alone, "if there ever was a time I needed you this is it!"

The young elf appeared before her. He bowed just as he had when they had parted this morning as though he had been awaiting her summons all day.

"This time," Flora said cheerfully, "at least I have something to offer you." Taking off her ruby and pearl choker she continued. "And I've thought of a way out of this whole spinning ordeal: I'll tell the king that my magic spinning cannot be done more than three times for any one person. Three is a magical number you know." She removed a garnet and opal bracelet from her wrist, but Rivenstiltskin hadn't even taken the choker yet. "What's the matter?" she asked concerned for her friend.

"Those aren't yours to give." He said simply. "Those are the king's."

"Oh, what about these?" Flora indicated the pearls in her hair and the jewels sewn onto her sleeves.

Rivenstiltskin shook his head. "Didn't the king pay you for the second room of gold?"

"Well, no not exactly." Flora responded. "He told me that he would marry me and make me queen."

"I see." Rivenstiltskin replied. "Well that man certainly has a way with words. First he says, 'Spin this straw into gold by tomorrow or lose your head.' Then he says, 'Spin this straw into gold by tomorrow or lose your head.' Then he says, 'Spin this straw into gold and I'll marry you.' No wonder you want to marry him, this guy is a true romantic."

"Now you wait a minute!" Flora exclaimed. "That's not fair. It's not every day that a miller's daughter gets the chance to marry the king and improve her station in life."

"No," Rivenstiltskin replied softly, "I would imagine not." The young elf stared down at his pointed shoes as he spoke.

Flora shuddered. Having come so far, she had finally allowed herself to believe that she may actually survive her father's plan unscathed. She finally spoke. "Since you won't accept these jewels, then I have nothing to offer you."

Rivenstiltskin gazed at her for a long moment before answering. "Then, I shall do it for you for nothing."

Once again they worked together, Rivenstiltskin bringing gold from his world into the locked room while Flora tossed the straw out the window. But while on the first night they had worked franticly hoping that their plan would succeed and the king would be fooled, and the second night when they had worked enjoying each other's company- this third night they had nothing to say to one another and worked silently.

As Flora threw the last handfuls of straw out the window she turned to the young elf who had helped her out three times and saved her neck; quite literally, and said "Rivenstiltskin, I-"

But he had already returned to his own world without a word of farewell, leaving Flora to wait for the king alone in the breaking dawn.

The king was delighted with his new roomful of gold, but when Flora told him that the laws of magic prevented her from spinning anymore gold for him, he complained bitterly that she had tricked him. Sky was all for chopping off Flora's head, but the king's royal advisor's said that, since the royal marriage had already been announced, that it would be a bad idea to suddenly chop off her head.

And so, the king and the miller's daughter were married.

**Well, another chapter down and this one was a bit longer than the others. I have one more to go. And I really do appreciate all the reviews, keep them coming.**

**1.)****For anyone who doesn't watch Full Metal Alchemist, the Philosopher's Stone is this mythical artifact that enables you to do alchemy without drawing a circle or making an equivalent of exchange.**


	4. Before it’s too Late

**Recap:** **Well, the king finally decided that if he was getting the milk he may as well buy the cow. Too bad this cow stopped producing. Okay bad comparison. Let's try again. Flora and the king got married after Flora and Rivenstiltskin exchanged straw for gold three nights in a row. However this union doesn't have the makings of a fairy tale ending.**

**Disclaimer:** **The risk that might break you is the one that would save, A life you don't live is still lost**

**Part Four: Before it's too Late (1)**

After the wedding the king made a decree that, as queen, Flora was prohibited from doing common things such as spinning, and he used this excuse for why she no longer spun straw into gold. And as for the miller, the king pronounced him Master Miller of the land and all the other millers had to pay a tax to support him so that the king's father-in-law wouldn't have to soil his royally connected hands with manual labor.

But the king begrudged the gold that Flora could no longer provide for him and the marriage was not a happy one.

Nearly a year after her marriage to the king Flora announced that she was expecting a child. This made the king a bit happier; for he said it was about time he had an heir, as if he were the one doing all the work. Announcements were made throughout the kingdom, but when the child was born, it was a girl and the king, angry again that his wife had disappointed him, claimed that as a girl she wasn't a proper heir and refused to even visit his new daughter.

"Name her what you will," the king told Flora coldly, "it's no concern of mine."

Flora fought the urge to throw her chamber pot at the king's retreating form. Instead she sat in a chair by the window of the nursery and rocked her unnamed daughter back and forth, her green eyes filled with angry tears. She stared out the window so her tears wouldn't fall on the baby because she was determined that the child would never know how her own father didn't love her.

From beside her, a soft voice said, "She's lovely." Flora turned to see Rivenstiltskin gently stroking the baby's tiny hand. "She's lovely." Rivenstiltskin repeated. "She looks just like you. Why are you crying?"

It was the first time that Flora had seen him in over a year, since that last morning in a roomful of gold. She wanted to tell him how much she'd missed him and how happy she was to see him again. How she had thought of his kindness every day of her new life as queen, but instead she blurted out how the king was disappointed that their child was a daughter instead of a son.

"Anyone with a working brain in his head would be proud to have her as a daughter." Rivenstiltskin replied icily. "But maybe you could tell the king that when she gets older she'll be able to spin straw into gold." He knelt down next to Flora. "I'll come back and bring him three more rooms full."

"That's very sweet of you." Flora answered softly. "But I'm sure that he'd love her if he just stopped to think about it."

In a voice so quiet that Flora had to strain her ears to hear him, Rivenstiltskin said, "I don't think that love is something that you stop to think about. It's either there or it's not."

"What I mean is," Flora explained, "I'm sure he _does_ love her, but he just doesn't realize it yet. Maybe I should tell him that she's sick. If he's worried about her, he'll have to see how precious she is."

"But the servants will tell him that she _isn't_ sick." Rivenstiltskin pointed out gently. "You could tell him that a wicked old elf is going to steal her away unless…."

Rivenstiltskin paused to consider and Flora responded, "But you don't look wicked, and I'm sure that as far as elves go you're _not_ that old."

Rivenstiltskin smiled at her, which made him look even less wicked and old.

It almost made Flora wish, but that wish was just too dangerous to consider.

"We could tell him that you're the one who taught me to spin straw into gold." Flora said thinking quickly. "And that in exchange I promised you my first born child. The only way to break the agreement is…." She sighed loudly. "Well, whatever it is that you ask of the king, it has to be something easy to make sure that he can actually do it."

"But of course," Rivenstiltskin agreed. "How easy?"

Flora thought for a second and then replied, "He has to guess your name."

Rivenstiltskin looked at her questioningly. "Easier than that," he suggested. "It's not that common of a name."

But it wasn't as easy as Flora had thought.

The king was busy with councils and courtiers to even ask why a wicked elf would want his daughter- or even care. "We're still young, we can have more children." He'd told Flora before rushing off to another meeting. But even so, he did have the servants in the castle write out a list of all the male and male sounding names they could gather.

The next evening, when Rivenstiltskin appeared in the throne room, the king read out every name they had, starting with Adam and ending with Zuckerman.

Rivenstiltskin shook his head after the reading of each name and when it was over he told the royal couple that they only had two more days, but they'd never guess.

The king had to be at a dedication of a new ship in his honor the next day, but he ordered the councilors and scholars of the castle to look through the old chronicles of history and compile a list of every name they could think of.

The next evening Rivenstiltskin again appeared in the throne room and the king struggled through the list of names starting with Aang and ending with Zuzu.(2)

Once again Rivenstiltskin shook his head after each name, but this time he gave Flora a worried look before announcing that they only had one more night , but they'd never be able to guess his name. Flora could tell that he was beginning to worry that they never would.

The king had been invited to a hunting party with some high ranking nobles the next morning then he had an emergency wig fitting, but before he left he told the servants to search around the villages and the surrounding forests to see if they could discover any new names.

As the servants trickled back to the castle that evening, one after the other with no new names or even words that could be used as names, Flora decided that she would just have to blurt out Rivenstiltskin and hope that no one asked where she'd heard it.

Then the last of the castle servants returned.

"Good news your highness." This last man greeted her. "Although I searched all day yesterday without finding any new names, as I was riding back through the woods this evening I happened to come across that same elf who's been threatening the young princess.. Fortunately he didn't take any notice of me. And even more fortunate was that he was dancing around a campfire and singing 'Yo-ho, Stivenritskiln-"

"I beg your pardon?" Flora asked, interrupting the man. "Did you say Stivenritskiln?"

The servant repeated the name again incorrectly, saying, "He sang Yo-ho, Stivenritskiln is my name. The king doesn't know it, the queen doesn't know it. Only I know it and I'm not telling that Stivenritskiln is my name."

Flora stifled a giggle, "That's quite a song." She replied trying hard not to collapse in hysterics at the image of the normally dignified Rivenstiltskin dancing and singing around a campfire, and after all that, the servant mangling the name. Still Rivenstiltskin wouldn't complain that the name wasn't exactly right. "And this is indeed a fortunate event." Flora agreed, still grinning. "You have our gratitude, mine and the king's." At least Flora _hoped_ the king would feel gratitude, or at the very least know how to feign it.

Rivenstiltskin appeared in the throne room at the appointed time, but the king was late getting back from the emergency wig fitting appointment with the royal wigmaker. When the king did finally arrive, laughing and carrying on with his courtiers he didn't appear nearly as worried as Rivenstiltskin felt.

"We have discovered a likely name." Flora announced looking hopefully at the king.

"Oh that's nice." He replied absently as he fluffed his new wig, which was even curlier than his _other_ two hundred wigs.

_Look at me._ Flora thought furiously as she looked anxiously at the king, _at least look at your daughter._

But the king looked only at his reflection in his gold hand mirror and blew kisses to himself.

Hugging her daughter close Flora turned to Rivenstiltskin who _was _looking at them. _No one can change straw into gold,_ Flora thought to herself suddenly. _Some things are just straw and some things are just gold, and sometimes you just have to figure out for yourself which is which._

Flora walked past the king and laid her free hand on Rivenstiltskin's arm, looking up into the young elf's eyes she said, "Take us with you."

So Rivenstiltskin put his arm around Flora and stepped sideways, as always, through the particles.

The king, of course, somehow managed to tear himself away from his reflection long enough to get his own messengers to spread the news of what had happened in his own words. But as for Rivenstiltskin and Flora, they lived happily ever after. And it was Rivenstiltskin who chose the name for Flora's baby girl. He called her Abigail(3), which means "A father's joy."

**Nothing is real til it's gone**

**Wow! I finished a story in just under two weeks, thanks everyone for your reviews, they really meant a lot to me.**

**1.)****Seven points and a new toaster to whoever can tell me who sings the song which I used as the title for this chapter.**

**2.)****Ten points and a bagel to whoever can tell me where I got those names from. Five more points and some cream cheese for the bagel if you can name their roles**

**3.)****Yes, for all those who know me, that **_**is**_** my daughter's name. But in the original Straw Into Gold by Vivian Vande Velde, that's what Rumplestiltskin names the baby. So either way it fits. **


End file.
